The present invention pertains to a camera unit for a telecommunications device and to a video telecommunications device.
Video telecommunications devices are available with fixedly mounted cameras which must be manually positioned so that the camera lens senses a desired image. While such video telecommunications devices are well suited for use in situations in which the object of which the image is desired remains within a relatively small area, for example a witness testifying in a video-telephonic deposition, in many situations in which it is desired to have a video telecommunication capability the object of which the video image is desired might change. For example, it might be desired to provide a video telecommunication capability of a technical conference at which several people are to speak from different locations within the conference room, or at which questions are to be taken from audience members. Such a situation requires rotation of the camera to position the camera lens so as to sense the desired image. With a fixed camera, such usage is very difficult, if not wholly impractical.
Many telephone conversations are accomplished using wireless telephones. Such wireless phones are considerably smaller than desk phones. To provide a video capability with a wireless phone requires a small, low power, lightweight camera. The ability to rapidly and smoothly rotate such a camera so as to readily obtain the intended image is also desirable.
The present invention is a video telecommunications device and a camera unit for a video telecommunications device. A camera is mounted on the telecommunications device by a motor capable of rotating the camera on the telecommunications device. A position sensor senses the rotational position of the camera on the telecommunications device, and a control device enables provision of a control signal indicating a desired rotational position for the camera on the telecommunications device. A controller that is responsive to the control signal and the sensed position of the camera causes the motor to rotate the camera so as to position the camera in the desired rotational position on the telecommunications device. Accordingly, the desired video picture can be obtained. A telecommunications coupler couples the camera unit to the telecommunications device, enabling the telecommunications device to communicate the image sensed by the camera lens to a receiving telecommunications device. Thus, improved video conferencing is possible.